Midnight
by Too Much Talker
Summary: A small friendship piece on Chandler and Monica. Takes place a few weeks after Chandler moves in. XD please r and r!


_I'm completely writer's blockified in _Supernatural_, but since I feel in a Mondlery mood and a fic writey mood, I decided to write a small friendship piece on Mondler. I've got Monica smiling a lot, but I can't help it. Courteney is gorgeous. And even moreso when she smiles. aaahhh. happy birthday!! =D_

_alright, this takes place a lot before the TOW the Flashback flashbacks [lol that sounds funny]. so it's a few weeks after Chandler moves in. _

_Disclaimer: I own neither of them, or the underwear on the pole. -sighs-_

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I toss and turn wildly, trying to find a comfortable place on my bed. Unfortunately I realise that like many of the other nights in my new apartment, no 'comfortable place' on my bed exists. I sigh, roll to the left side and pry open my eyes. Though blurry at first, the red numbers on my digital clock soon glare defiantly at me.

12:02.

So I was right. It is hardly past midnight, and I have been in bed for a little more than three hours.

I groan as I get up and stretch. I put on my slippers and hurry out into the kitchen. I had have that warm milk always helps people fall asleep.

'Great,' I think as I check my fridge, 'I'm out of milk.'

A fleeting thought enters my mind to go over to Monica's apartment and ask for milk. Then I shake my head. 'Come on, Chandler, she'd be asleep,' I remind my self, 'and besides, she hardly knows you.' I groan once more, at a loss of things to do.

'Hey, I could walk,' I suddenly remember, 'Then I'll get tired out and I'll be able to sleep!'

I grin and pride myself for my intelligence. I change into a college sweatshirt, some sweatpants and a pair of shoes and leave the apartment. I close the door and stub my toe.

"OW!" I shout and bite my lip when I realise that everyone else could have been woken up by that. Suddenly the door in front of me opens.

"Stubbed your toe?" Monica questions as she sees me wincing and holding my injured foot. I hear a hint of laughter in her voice.

I smile at her. "Yeah."

"Been there before," she says with a knowing smile at me and bends down to tie her shoelaces.

"Pretty much everyone's been here before," I say with a laugh. "So what're you doing up so early?" I pause as she gets up and I add, "Or late."

She laughs. "Couldn't go to sleep."

"Ah," I nod, "Me too."

"Going for a walk."

"Really?" I ask, "Me too."

"Oh!" She smiles again. "Mind if I walk with you, then?"

I shake my head. "Of course not."

"Good."

Both of us exit into the cold midnight air and she shivers. I notice she isn't wearing a jacket.

"Here, we can share," I say and take off my jacket, put one arm of it on her side and the other side on my side. She looks up at me gratefully.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey, Monica?" I ask a few minutes later.

"Yeah?"

"Where're we going?"

Her eyes widen slightly as if she just realised something. "I thought you knew."

"Oh, okay, that's wonderful," I remark, "So we're walking to nowhere?"

She giggles. "Yep, seems like it."

"I know this really beautiful lake..." I started.

"In New York? A lake? Really?"

I laugh and nod. "Yeah...I thought that maybe we could go there?" I ask and look at her shyly. She's looking back at me too.

"Yeah. That'd be great."

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"It is really beautiful," she says. We're sitting on the grass and looking out into the lake.

"I know," I say, "I used to come here a lot when I lived in my old apartment."

"Oh?" she asks, "So does anyone else know about this place?"

"None that I know of," I admit, "You're the first one I told."

"Really?"

I frown playfully at her. "You know, you ask a lot of questions."

"I know," she mocks me, "It's one of my talents."

"Oh haha," I grin at her to show that I was kidding.

"This reminds me of a scene in a movie," she says, studying the black diamond studded sky.

"Aladdin?" I guess. She nods in surprise and turns to me.

"You've seen it?"

"Seen it?" I laugh, "I love that movie!"

"Do you?" she smiles shyly.

"There you go again with the questions..."

She blushes. "Sorry. I can't help it."

I shrug. "I was kidding. You shouldn't apologise to someone who's kidding," I tilt my head. "Where were you during the life-learning classes in school?" I joke.

"I was always absent."

"Ah, a class-ditcher, I see," I tut at her. She grins and leans her head on my shoulder. I put my right hand around her and pull her closer. We look at the sky in silence.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"You have a what?!" she screams.

I blush. "Shusshhhh," I command, putting a finger on my lips.

She keeps quiet then starts giggling.

"Why, thank you for taking this so well," I say sarcastically. We're walking home from the lake and we're telling each other random facts about our lives. I curse myself and realise that what I told her wasn't a very good choice.

She stops laughing. "Sorry." She pretends to zip her mouth, lock it, and throw away the key.

I grin and pretend to pick up the key and unlock the lock. "You don't have to lock your mouth. Just don't tell anyone...so now it's your turn, tell me something," I nudge her.

"Erm..." we're nearing the building now, "have you ever wondered whose underwear's on that pole?"

"Ye - " My eyes widen in shock. "Oh my God!!!"

She giggles and blushes again. "Yeah..."

"You did it on the balcony??!"

"Yes. Shut up."

"You did it on the BALCONY?!"

"Shush!!"

I shut up and grin widely at the thought.

"You seem more amused about it than my boyfriend did at that time," she comments as she raises an eyebrow.

I laugh. We trudge up the steps.

"I loved it tonight," she says as we reach our floor.

I nod. "Me too, Mon."

She smiles. "Mon?"

"Uh, yeah," I say slightly nervously.

"No one's ever called me that before," she pauses, "I like it," she decides. I smile back at her and kiss her on the forehead.

"Good night," I say and open the apartment door.

"G'nite," she says too.

I awkwardly hold out both of my hands.

She falls into the hug and we embrace tightly for a few seconds.

"Okay, erm, good night," I say again.

She smiles and nods in response. Both of us enter our apartments.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

I roll over in my bed and get up. I open the fridge and I realise that I still haven't bought the milk yet.

'I'll go to the convenience store,' I think and change into the same outfit I wore a week ago. I open the door and I see Monica standing on the other side. Her hand is poised to knock on my door.

"Hi," I say.  
  
"I couldn't go to sleep."  
  
I smile. "Come on in."  
  
She enters.   
  
"Got any milk?"


End file.
